


She Closed Her Eyes

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing bits from Two Live Crews Job after the explosion and before the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Closed Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been milling around my head since my Leverage binge session over the weekend. It’s my first Leverage fic that I like enough to post, but I’m still trying to find my voices. Hope you enjoy.

_She closed her eyes and let the vase fall from her hands._

 

Nate was the last to leave Sophie’s apartment.  Even as he reached the doorway he paused and looked back for one last glance at the women he’d chased over two continents.  It was Elliot who snapped him out of his reverie, pulling at his arm and shoving him down the hall to where a nervous Parker and Hardison waited.  The Hitter then turned on heal and raced back into the apartment.  Sophie was running toward him with her head down.  He grabbed her roughly around the waist and threw them both onto the floor in the hallway.  The explosion bit at his back, but he had been through far worse.  Sophie was safely pressed underneath him and that was what mattered.

 

_She opened her eyes when her body was slammed to the floor.  They teared instantly in the pervading smoke.  Her head was spinning through consciousness.  Heat surrounded her from all directions.  There was hot breath on her neck and something pinning her in place.  She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness._

 

“Sophie! Elliot!”  Nate ran towards them, a hand over his mouth blocking the smoke from his lungs.  Hardison and Parker were on his heels.  He hit his knees as Elliot rolled off an unconscious Sophie.

“We gotta get out of here, man.”  Hardison urged from somewhere behind them.  They could already hear sirens in the distance.

“Is she dead?” Parker asked.  She didn't want her to be, but had no other words for asking what she needed to know.

“No.” Nate said firmly, staring at Elliot for confirmation. 

“She’ll be fine.  But Hardison’s right.  We gotta get moving before the cops get here.”  He saw Nate reach down to pick Sophie up, but Elliot was two steps ahead of him.  Nate shouldn't have been surprised.  This was what Elliot did.  He was the hero.  Ignoring the burns on his arms and hands he lifted Sophie as if she was nothing and led the group towards the back stairs.  The left Sophie’s home in fire and ruin just as the rescue workers entered the scene.

 

_She was lying down again, but on her back this time.  There was a hand on her shoulder, another on her forehead.  Someone was talking, a man’s voice, but so far away she couldn't make out the words.  The hand left her shoulder and cupped her cheek._

 

“Open your eyes, Sophie!”  The voice was louder, closer, and she obeyed it.  Nate’s face loomed over her.  She blinked several times trying to clear the image that wouldn't focus.  He exhaled heavily, his breath covering her face.

“Nate?”  Her voice was barely a whisper but it burned in her throat.  She coughed in protest and tried to sit up, but his hand on her shoulder held her in place.

“Here,” a bottle of water appeared in Nate’s hand as Elliot appeared next to the couch.  “Do you know where you are?” he asked Sophie as he knelt down next to the sofa.

“Nate’s,” she whispered bringing the water to her lips.  It was then she noticed the bandages covering her hands.  She also saw the untreated burns on Elliot.  “Are you okay?” her eyes went wide with panic.  She grabbed at Elliot and Nate pulling herself up.  Everything came rushing back to her at once.  “Parker?  Where’s Hardison?”

“Easy, darlin’” Elliot lowered her back onto the sofa.  “We’re all fine.  Hardison’s doing damage control on the explosion and Parker…”  He looked to Nate to fill in the rest.

“We’re not entirely sure where Parker went.  But, she left your building with us.  She was here.  I’m sure she’s fine.”  Nate kept his voice steady.  He kept his hand on Sophie’s arm.  He was calming her, protecting her.  And for once, Sophie let him do it. 

 

_She closed her eyes._

 


End file.
